This invention relates generally to cleaning devices and, more particularly, for a handheld cleaning device particularly configured to clean cracks, corners, and other locations for which traditional cleaning tools are ineffective.
When cleaning kitchen surfaces, a car dashboard or console, or between adjacent furniture pieces, there are inevitably small areas that do not get cleaned primarily because the cleaning tool is not properly configured or does not include the right surface features to make contact with the surface that needs to be cleaned. For example, a traditional duster, a wash cloth, or long-bristled brush does not reach into corners, cracks, or other recesses typically found in home or car environments.
Various devices have been proposed in the art for cleaning household and vehicle surfaces, such as feather dusters, scouring pads, and brushes of large and small sizes. Although assembly effective for their intended purposes, the existing devices and proposals do not provide a handheld cleaning device for cleaning narrow surfaces such as cracks, crevices, corners, and small spaces. Further, the existing devices do not include replaceable cleaning surfaces in conjunction with other narrow space cleaning features.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a cleaning device that remedies all of the deficiencies in existing cleaning products as noted above in a single, multi-purpose device.